


Fight and Forgive

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurtful Slurs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a note in Nigel’s locker and is hurt by the exchange on it. He is called names by the love of his life and he feels that his world has crashed and has been destroyed, lost to the dark. </p><p>Will he find it in his heart to let Nigel explain and forgive him? Will he and Nigel be back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight and Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).



 

Laura sipped her coffee, her eyes shifting from her book to her son as Adam swiped the red phone button on his cell phone's screen before turning it on its face on the table.

Adam was wearing a frown so severe, it carved a deep groove on his forehead. He sat back on his chair, crossing his arms on his chest. After a couple of minutes, his phone vibrated again and Laura grabbed it before he could. Adam looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, Nigel. Yes, it's Laura. Adam is right here but he doesn't feel like talking. Can you call back in a few hours?"

She was looking at her son as she talked, holding up a finger at him to halt him from saying anything.

"Okay. I'll do that. Okay. Bye."

She put the phone back in front of Adam then picked up her cup again and took another sip of her coffee. "What did Nigel do?" She asked, putting her drink on the saucer.

Adam's lips were in a tight line. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk, but his mom didn’t want a bad breakfast to start their day, so he knew he had to tell her what was going on. He had nothing to hide from her as she has always been supportive of his and Nigel’s relationship. She might even help them or him now.

"He - I..." Adam started but stopped. He inhaled deeply. "I found something in his locker and I didn’t like what they said. It hurt me a lot."

Laura didn't say anything. She waited for her son to continue.

"Nigel texted me to get his book from his locker yesterday and he always gave me his keys because he often lost them. So I went to his locker and got his book and that's when the letter fell from one of his notebooks that was in a corner of the shelf." Adam but the inside of his mouth. He dropped his eyes on the grain of the table.

"Was it about you?" Laura asked, careful of her tone.

Adam nodded. "The note was dated two days after that day when I kissed him in his classroom and it was a note that was obviously passed to him and he responded to it." Adam’s heart clenched just recalling what he'd read.

"It's okay if you're not comfortable telling me now." His mom reached over and clasped his hand, squeezing it.

Adam shook his head. "I need to get it out or I might explode." He gave her a sad smile. "It's one of his friends who wrote the note." He reached into his back pocket and took out a ripped page from a notebook then gave it to his mom.

Laura took the piece of paper, letting no emotion show on her face as she read it.

  
*hey, are you fucking that Adam retard?*  
*are you fucking kidding me? No asshole. I'm not fucking no retard ass even if you paid me a million dollars.*

  
She took a deep breath then glanced back at her son. Adam’s head was down, his hands clenched so hard on the table, they might be leaving bloody half moons on his palms. Laura's heart broke as she heard the soft pit pat of her son’s tears hitting the wood.

She put the paper in her pocket then stood up and maneuvered him to turn towards her, allowing her boy to sob into her shirt as she placed a hand on his head and smoothed his back with the other.

Adam sobbed almost as quietly as he could, his arms going around his mom's waist, holding her tighter and tighter as if she was the only anchor he had in his collapsing world.

Laura could not believe the contents of the note. She had seen herself how much Nigel loved her son. She was sure there was an explanation for all this, but she needed Adam to pour out his pain first.

When he had calmed minutes later, she gave him a glass of water and the tissue box. Adam took them, along with the cold face towel his mom prepared while he was blowing his nose. The cold eased the feeling of constriction and puffiness as he pressed it on his face.

He gave his mom a small smile that she returned as she went back to her seat opposite him.

"What did he tell you about the note?" She asked.

"He didn't say anything." Adam replied, drinking some water again.

"He didn't because he didn't want to or he didn't because he wasn’t able to?"

Adam gave her an annoyed look, like he was supposed to be the one upset here and Nigel was at fault. Laura didn't budge.

"I gave him his book and left. After my last class, I texted him that I hated him and I didn’t wanna talk to him." Adam said then cast his gaze away outside the window.

"Honey, you have to talk." He heard his mom say.

"I know."

"You have the right to be upset, but he also has the right to explain himself. It wouldn't be fair if you don't give him that chance."

"It's unfair that I'm called a retard." Adam spat at her, but quickly lost steam as her kind eyes met his. "I'm sorry."

Laura shook her head then took her son's hand again. "Talk to him. Actually, talk to Will too. Can you do that?"

Adam just nodded and he felt his mom pat his hand before she stood up to get the strawberry lemon tarts from the oven.

He kept his eyes on the porch, but he was really seeing nothing. He felt so tired and empty. He felt drained.

  
/ / / 

  
“Can you stop that?" Adam barked, covering his ears and ducking his head into his lap.

Will’s noisy straw sipping stopped then Adam heard a can clanging against the metal trash can as it fell in.

"At least I got some words out of you now."

Adam shot Will a very annoyed look that instantly melted because his cousin was smiling at him with so much understanding and affection.

"Aunt Laura told me what happened." Will said. Adam didn't say anything and just turned to the road in front of the house. He twirled a long blade of grass in his hand, making squeaky sounds as he did.

"So you ignored Nigel at school today. Did that make you feel better?"

"No."

"Did he call you again?"

"My phone was off."

"What if he comes over?"

"I won't talk to him."

"How will you know his side of the story if he can't explain?"

Adam faced him, scowling. "I'm the one who was called names, and I'm being pressed like I'm a criminal."

"You're angry, and we understand, Adam. But Nigel needs to talk about his side too." Will kept his tone even.

"What's for him to talk about?" Adam seethed.

Will raised both hands. "I don't know, but every story has two sides. Who knows what the truth is if you don't give him a chance to say it?"

Adam just shook his head and snapped the grass in his hand then threw it to the side. He was quiet after that, looking ahead but seeing nothing.

Will let him, but remained sitting beside him.

"What did you and Hannibal fight about the first time?" Adam asked after some time.

"Hmmm... I spilled sauce on his lap at our first dinner with his parents and he was so embarrassed. But it wasn't that that got him upset. It was me telling the waiter the sauce container was too hot I let go of it. He knew I was trying to excuse my mistake by blaming others and he hated that."

Adam looked at him with a frown. "You're such a dick."

Will just nodded.

"How did you say sorry?"

"Well, we finished dinner after that and they dropped me off at home, but he didn’t call or text me afterwards." Will remembered feeling awful then. "I tried calling him but he didn't answer and he also ignored my texts and even my email." He sighed. Those days were so painful he felt like he was being torn apart. "He talked to me a week after, and I was ready to break up with him just to set him free of me."

Adam's frown deepened but it was now out of feeling bad for Will.

"I went to his school and I told him he was okay to break up with me if he wanted and he slapped me for it." He laughed at a little in remembrance. "I kicked him and fought him off when he tried to hug me. Before I knew it, he was kissing my neck and I was tearing off his jacket. We would have had angry sex if we weren't in the school auditorium." He saw Adam’s surprised eyes and Will chuckled. "You should know by now we're both crazy dumb kids."

"Yes, you are."

"We calmed down when you called him looking for me."

Adam’s eyes widened. "I was wondering why Hannibal was huffing and why his voice was echoing. I sort of had an idea you were having sex."

"We almost had sex," Will clarified. "But we didn’t, and after he ended your call, he told me he was sorry he shut me off and he was wrong. He told me I was rude and wrong for passing the blame to the waiter and he was very upset with me and so were the Count and Countess. He said he had to apologize in my behalf to them because that restaurant was somewhere his family had been frequenting since his boyhood and I had the audacity to show such abhorrent manners, it was appalling."

Adam couldn’t help but laugh a little. "I have a feeling you're quoting him word for word."

Will laughed too. "You noticed, huh?"

"Hard not to. No one I know talks like that except Hannibal."

"Yeah..." Will trailed, then went on. "I admitted I was nervous because of his parents and I didn't wanna screw up, but I did worse in the end because of what I did. He accepted my apology and warned me not to do it again. It was like my dad admonishing me for wetting my bed."

"Admonishing?" Adam's shoulders shook.

Will smacked his arm playfully. "I can't help it, okay?" He said, unable to hold back his amusement and his blush. "He also made me do some of his French translation stuff as punishment."

"That isn't so hard. You’re fluent."

"Not if you're translating from a seventeenth-century novel."

"Oh..."

"He made me do five chapters before he was satisfied." Will grimaced.

Adam winced too, and then he got quiet again as he mulled his situation with Nigel for a bit.

"I'll let Nigel come over tomorrow after class." He decided and Will smiled at him.

"I'll be a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks."

 

/ / / 

  
"He's upstairs." Will said, closing the door after Nigel.

It was six thirty-five and it was almost dinner. Adam called Nigel over fifteen minutes ago and here he was looking like he'd just run a marathon. The other boy nodded at him before taking two steps at a time to get to Adam's room.

He knocked twice not so loudly, then waited for Adam’s soft 'come in' before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

"Hey..." Nigel began, swallowing thickly. He had biked as fast as he can to get here and his throat was dry as fuck, but he didn’t bother to even drink because this was more important. It was life and death for him.

Adam was sitting on his bed with the note that caused all of this problem beside him. He looked at Nigel and saw that he was breathless, but his angel merely gestured him to take the chair at his study desk. His eyes followed Nigel as he pulled out the chair, he didnt say anything though he saw that Nigel was still gasping from his efforts.

"Darl-"

"Stop!" Adam barked more strongly than he intended. "Don't call me that."

Nigel’s shoulders slumped. "Baby-"

Adam held up a hand at his face. "Tell me exactly what the note was about."

"Shit." Nigel backed away, settling his back heavily on the chair. "Okay." He looked imploringly at Adam, but his beloved's eyes were cold. It dropped a cold lump in Nigel’s stomach, but he steeled himself. He needed to clarify everything to Adam before it all spiraled out of control and it destroyed them.

"You remember Tommy Dearborn?" Adam raised an eyebrow as acknowledgement. "I kicked him out of my clique because he's a fucking asshole and a goddamn loser. One of his friends passed him that letter in his math class and he replied with that... disgusting thing that you read. Darko was walking behind him when he was writing that and he almost killed the fucker when he read it."

Adam’s forehead furrowed. "I still don't understand."

Nigel tried to catch his breath as he slowed his heart and swallowed again. "Mike Stone was the dumb fuck that wrote the note. He saw that you've been sitting with me, Darko and the guys some days after - when you kissed me." His voice softened, and he continued. "And because he's a sorry excuse for a human, he wrote that, and fucking Tommy replied with his own shit. Darko busted his nose when he read it and Tommy was sent to emergency. Darko was suspended for three weeks. He almost got kicked out."

Adam absorbed everything Nigel just told him. He remembered how shocked everyone was when the ambulance came and most of the kids went to see who was injured. He and Nigel had stayed away from the whole scene because Nigel didn't want him to see shit, as he had called it then, and he only learned about Darko's suspension from Nigel almost a week after the decision was given to him and his uncle, his legal guardian.

"Baby - Adam, I would never, never ever say something as stupid and as ignorant as that about you." Nigel said, eyes misting already.

The last few days had been an agony for him. He thought his heart was rent in two when Adam gave him his book and didn't even look back to say any word to him. Then his world fell apart when he got Adam’s text saying he hated him. His angel's silence made his soul cry and his heart was in constant pain. He knew there was something wrong but he couldn't remember doing anything bad to him at all.

When Will called him the night before and told him about a note that Adam found in his locker, he knew it was a goddamn fucked up accident and he told Will he will try to get a hold of Adam as soon as he can, but Will stopped him. He said Adam will call him. He just had to wait.

And when he did get his angel's call, he grabbed his bike and drove here as fast as he could to clear up the whole mess.

"Adam, darling, please..." He pleaded, hands pressed together, begging for his love to hear him, to understand him.

Adam exhaled aloud, feeling the heaviness in his heart evaporate. He turned his eyes to Nigel and went to him, sliding off the bed and going down on his knees before him and hugging him by the waist. He buried his face in Nigel’s chest, hiding his tears.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Ni-Ni. I'm so sorry." He said, locking his arms tighter around Nigel.

Nigel bent over him, wrapping his angel in his arms. "It's okay, baby. It's fine. I'm not mad at you."

Adam hummed and just stayed there where he was. He had missed this. He had missed Nigel’s warmth, his bigger form covering him, protecting him. He had missed Nigel so much.

Nigel kissed the crown of Adam’s head, then his forehead as he tilted up Adam’s face to look at him. He thumbed the wet trails from the corners of his eyes and kissed each of his eyelids, then his nose.

"Can I kiss you, love? Please?" He asked, smiling a little.

Adam nodded. He straightened his back as he reached up, then clasped Nigel by the nape and pulled him down to touch their lips together. They kissed slowly, just feeling and tasting each other and making sure they were here and this was real.

They parted for breath, smiled at each other then kissed again some more.

Minutes later, Adam let Nigel pull him up and sit him on his lap and he let himself be rocked by Nigel as he rested his head on his strong, wide shoulder.

"I should give Darko a thank you gift." Adam said, eyes drooping a little as his body succumbed to the comfort of being held secure by Nigel. He felt the rumble of Nigel’s laugh and he smiled into the side of his neck.

"He'd ask for Beth’s bra."

"What?" Adam giggled.

"He's a fucking pervert." Nigel laughed. "No. Just cook him something and he'd be a happy piece of shit."

"Okay." Adam said then raised his head. He trailed his fingers on Nigel’s nape and the other boy shuddered as he smiled. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure, love." Nigel said and pecked a kiss on Adam’s lips.

They both started a little when Will knocked at the same time as he spoke. "Dinner's ready."

Adam stood up but kept his arms around Nigel as he looked up at him. "Thanks, Will. We'll come down in a bit."

"Okay." Will replied, then they heard his soft footfalls as he descended the stairs.

"I love you." Adam said, smiling.

"I love you too, Adam." Nigel dipped his head and captured his baby's lips again for a quick kiss.

"Hannibal's been teaching Will how to cook and this is his specialty that he prepared for dinner." Adam said, tucking Nigel’s hair behind his ear. "It's tempura and beef Ramen."

"Well, I need to teach you some of my favorite Romanian dishes then."

"You need to be patient with me."

Nigel kissed his hair. "I always am." He said and guided Adam to the door, but stopped again.

"What?" Adam asked.

He watched as Nigel reached towards the bed and plucked the note and took out his lighter from his back pocket. He then went to the window and lit the piece of paper, letting the small fire eat the disgusting words away and turn them into ash and be swept away by the gentle summer breeze. He let it burn a little more before he let it go and saw that it was caught by the wind and was tossed out of their sight.

He smiled as he turned to Adam again and felt his soul lift as he was welcomed by Adam’s bright smile.

Adam opened the door and they went out. Nigel threw his arm about his waist as they came downstairs.

"Darling, by the way, can we cancel our dinner with my mom next week?" Nigel asked.

"Why? Is your mom okay? She's not sick or something, is she?" Adam asked, concerned, as he stopped them from stepping down.

"No, she's fine. Uhm, I just thought maybe I'd teach you a simple dish first then you can bring it over?"

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Adam smiled.

Nigel licked his lips and nodded.

They went on coming downstairs and Nigel thanked the universe Adam didn’t notice that he just made a dumb excuse. He just had to maybe take time teaching Adam how to cook so his meeting with his mom got delayed for as long as possible.

Nigel nodded to himself at this conclusion, then smiled widely at Will as the other excitedly showed him and Adam his masterpiece.

As his night visit ended, he then totally forgot about everything else aside from how well dinner went and how happy Adam was again as they sat together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please don't be shy and leave me a comment. They're vitamins to my soul. ♡


End file.
